Episode 111 (11th March 1986)
Plot Arthur is quick to take the morning's post off of Michelle, before reminding her that he still disagrees with her riding her motorbike. Ali surprises Sue with £50 that he has saved, so that they can go out for a romantic meal. Mehmet arrives at the café unexpectedly with his family and Ali is thrilled. Arthur uses the café's phone to cancel a surprise he has planned for Pauline and Pete. Tony measures up the Foodstore and informs Naima that if all goes to plan with the council she could be able to expand the shop in the next few months. He sees Debbie and she tells him about the bank being on her case because she is behind on mortgage payments. He sympathises with her. Dr. Legg talks to Angie about her suicide attempt. Angie says she partly did it so she could be stopped, but partly did it because she wanted to die. Dr. Legg reminds Angie that many people care for her on the Square. Pauline asks Arthur what day it is, hopeful he will remember that it is her and Pete's birthday. Arthur pretends that he cannot remember. In The Vic, Kathy pulls the same trick on Pete. Simon hounds customers to try a ham sandwich, and when Arthur agrees to try one, Kathy tells Simon they have run out of ham. Mehmet pressures Ali into having another child with Sue, causing Ali to get angry with him and storm out. Pauline checks up on Angie and Angie tells Pauline that she thinks a baby between her and Den would solve all their problems, despite her and Den never being able to have a child together for unknown reasons. Pauline and Pete meet up and exchange birthday cards. Debbie tells DS Quick she has just seen a man walking down the markets with Willy. Ali gambles away the £50 meaning he and Sue cannot go out on their romantic meal. Sue is upset with Ali. Mary agrees to look after Martin for Arthur whilst he takes Pauline over to The Vic for a surprise party. Andy keeps Mary company for the evening. Mary also decides to have Annie immunised against whooping cough, while Pauline considers doing the same for Martin. Pauline and Pete head over to The Vic for a birthday drink together, convinced their friends and family have forgotten. Once they get over there, their friends and family show themselves and sing happy birthday to them; Pauline and Pete are delighted. DS Quick reveals Willy has been found. Michelle quietens The Vic and brings out a man all dressed up. The man walks over to Pauline and reveals his identity - it is Mark. Everyone cheers as a thrilled Pauline hugs him. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Mr. Pavasars - Sydney Arnold Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Foodstore *Launderette *Al's Café *Unknown alleyway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'We were made for each other... you know that. Den and me. Made for each other. Whatever anybody says.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes